Because of Her
by Sin Katt
Summary: [Oneshot]. Masaya's POV throughout the series. How he used to think before meeting Ichigo and how he grew to love her. [Contains spoilers for those who haven't seen the end of the series]


Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, So please don't sue~  
  
Author's Note: This story features parts from both the Anime and Mangas. May contain spoilers who those who haven't finished the series. It is Masaya's POV. Enjoy~   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I knew my whole life that I was different.  
  
Humans.  
  
I couldn't trust them.  
  
I couldn't stand them.  
  
Even my own parents. Well...they're not really my parents. But still, I proved to them that I was worth keeping. I did everything that I was told to do. Even better than I was expected to do it.  
  
Being a "good boy" was my survival tactic. But that's all it was. A survival tactic.  
  
I did it to stay alive. I did it to be accepted. Even if I was being accepted into a society I hated.  
  
I was so sick of humans and what they were doing to the planet.  
  
Destroying forests.  
  
Building cities.  
  
Killing animals.  
  
No creature deserves to die just because the human race is over populated. If the humans are out of space, then they should have to be the one's to suffer. It's not an animal's fault. They don't need to pay for human mistakes.  
  
I was completely convinced that human's were the most selfish, disgusting creatures on earth.  
  
Then....I met her.....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Because of Her  
  
by Sin Katt  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the first time I met her, I knew that she was different.  
  
That's probably why I didn't mind spending time with her.  
  
I can still remember the smile on her face when I invited her to go to the endangered species exhibit with me.   
  
She actually seemed interested. Usually, if I took one of the other girls from school anywhere, they would be too busy agreeing with every little thing I said, not even paying attention to what it was I was saying, just nodding with a dazed look on thier faces. Even though she did the same thing, she actually listened, and was able to hold a conversation.  
  
Then the thing I never thought would happen did. One moment I turned around, only to be slammed into and knocked to the ground by her. She had obviously tripped...again. It all happened so fast, I hardly even realized that we had accidentlly kissed in the process of what was going on.  
  
"I'm so sorry Aoyama-kun! Uhh...do you have any tissues?!" she said with a blush.  
  
I was actually embarrassed...and a little nervous. For the first time I could remember. Thinking quickly, I offered her my hankerchief. "Ichigo....wasting tissue paper leads to deforestation." I said with a happy smile.   
  
Nice going Masaya. Of all the things to say you talk about wasting tissue paper.  
  
I noticed her talking to another girl when I regained my senses. She disappeared a short time later. When I finally spotted her, she was slumped against the wall, asleep. "Ichigo? Are you alright?"  
  
"Aoyama-kun? Yeah! I'm fine! I was just feeling a little dizzy," she answered.  
  
I smiled and held my hand out. "Let's go back home. I'll walk you back. Can you get up?"  
  
She reached up and took my hand. "Yeah."  
  
She had a dazed look on her face the rest of the way home. I was guessing that she really had fainted, so I told her to eat and rest. I didn't see her again until the next day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I saw her the next morning when I had finished practicing Kendo. She was talking to her two friends. As I began to walk over, I saw her leap over the railing, trying to grab something....unfortunately we were on the second story of the building.  
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
When I had made my way through the crowd of girls, I saw her completely turn in mid air and land on her feet. Here I was, thinking I would see her injured and bleeding, and she was waving up at her friends with a dumb look on her face.  
  
I noticed her acting weird the whole rest of the day. She was avoiding me. But why? Did I do something wrong?  
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
She turned around with that nervous smile I got quite often. "Hello Aoyama-kun..."  
  
"Ichigo, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with me after school?" I asked.  
  
Her eyes widened and she gave me the smile that lit up my day. "Really?! Of course I'll go!"  
  
I noticed some disappointment in her later. Going to the park to clean litter out of the lakes probably wasn't her idea of a second date. But even so, she never once complained.  
  
It must have been my imagination when I thought she was avoiding me. The day that had gotten off to a bad start was actually turning out to be pretty good. At least until 'it' appeared.  
  
"Aoyama-kun! What is that thing?!"  
  
I looked up to see a huge monstrous animal looking back down at me. "Get back Ichigo!" I ordered as I jumped in front of her protectively. I remember her clinging to me from behind, then the monster attacked. Next all I saw was blackness.  
  
I remember waking up, with her not being there by my side. The monster was not there as well. A dream? But it seemed so real? And my clothes are still wet from the river. Ichigo...it couldn't have gotten her could it?! What if she was....  
  
I tried calling her cell phone, but there was no answer. On my walk home, I stopped in front of her house. I sighed in relief as I saw her through the window. She was safe. I must have been dreaming.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I barely got to see her over the next few weeks. Just in school, maybe a little while after. She told me that she had gotten a job and that they had been making her work a lot of over time. Again, I was happy that I hadn't done something to make her avoid me.  
  
I didn't know why I cared so much. I thought I hated all humans. But for some reason, I didn't feel the same about her. I actually WANTED her to be around me. I found myself happier in her presence. And she seemed happier when she was with me as well.  
  
Even if I didn't get to see her as often as I used to, I was satisfied by just catching a glimpse of her at school. Or seeing her out of the corner of my eye at kendo practice.   
  
We continued to go on 'dates' during the weekends. The park. The amusement park. And of course, those ever so often 'endangered animal' or 'keep our Earth clean' exhibits. She was always late to them for some reason or another, but I really didn't mind as long as I was able to spend time with her.  
  
One day, I heard her cell phone ring and recognized the song. "Are you a fan of that group?" I asked.  
  
She laughed. "Yah, I heard it on the radio and had to have it as my ringer."  
  
I had remembered hearing about that group having a concert next weekend. "Hey Ichigo. Are you free next Saturday?"  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Of course!"  
  
"Then why dont we meet at the bus stop at 3:00 alright?"  
  
"Hai! I'll be there!" She replied.  
  
I arrived an extra hour early for our date. I decided to call her, since I know that she can forget what time we were supposed to meet sometimes.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aoyama-kun!" she replied, obviously surprised.  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" I asked.  
  
"No! Please hold on for a second Aoyama-kun!"  
  
I heard shouting and muffled voices on the other end then she finally came back on.  
  
"I'm sorry Aoyama-kun! But I have to call you back! I promise to be there in an hour!"  
  
I smiled. She must have messed up at work again. "Alright, I'll see you soon."  
  
I hung up and looked at the tickets in my hand. One hour. I'll get to see her smiling face in one hour.  
  
But one hour came and went.  
  
Soon two hours.  
  
Before I knew it, the clock read 6:30.  
  
Where is she? Did something happen?  
  
Soon rain began to fall. But I waited. I didn't know why at that moment. But it would become clear a short while later.  
  
Everyone had gone home. Children where already in bed. It was almost 9:00 and still no sign of her. Then, there she was. Panting heavily from running. Soaked with rain. She collapsed on the ground in tears.  
  
Why are you crying?  
  
Please...don't cry.  
  
At that moment, when I saw her soaked to the bone, crying in so much pain, that's when I knew. I was in love with her.  
  
When I stepped forward, I saw the shock on her face.   
  
"Aoyama-kun...?"  
  
I stared at her. Her hair was a mess. Her clothes were muddy. But I swear still to this day. She never looked so beautiful in my eyes. She finally looked up at me with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry...and thank you....for everything..." she said then I saw tears again. "I don't know why I'm crying. I'm such a--"  
  
I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. "I waited all this time...for you Ichigo.....I love you."  
  
I heard her gasp. Then her arms wrapped around me as well as she cried harder. Suddenly, she pushed away from me and ran behind a tree.   
  
Did I scare her..?  
  
"Ichigo...?" I reached out for her but she pulled away. "I see....I'm sorry....here," I placed my hankerchief on her lap, "dry yourself with this. I guess I'll be leaving..."  
  
"Wait..."  
  
I turned and looked at her. her head was covered by my gift and her face was red.   
  
"Me too....I.....I love you too..."  
  
My heart skipped a beat. She loves me...? She really loves me? I walked over to her and hugged her again. She tensed but I held her close. "Please...let's just stay like this a little while longer..." I said to her. She soon relaxed in my grip.  
  
I had never been so happy....  
  
I didn't think such serenity was possible.  
  
I vowed to myself then...I would never let her go....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next few weeks, I found myself having blackouts. I would be one place, and the next thing I knew I would be in another. And on top of that, I kept having dreams of her crying...and I wanted to do anything to help her....anything.  
  
I didn't take me long to figure out that she was a mew mew. I noticed the similarities. And she wasn't good at keeping secrets.  
  
On our date at the park was when I found out for sure. A man appeared and tried to take her away from me. I got hurt protecting her, and she transformed right in front of me. Then I had another blackout. But this one was different. When I awoke, the man was gone and she was looking at me.  
  
"I...well I......"  
  
I got up and kissed her, then pulled her close.  
  
"I knew...I knew that you were a Mew Mew. I figured it out. That day in the rain, I had heard some girls talking about a fight at Tokyo Tower involving the Mew Mews. When I saw you, I knew it was true. That's then I knew...knew...that I loved you. I love you. If you didn't want me to know I thought I'd just keep it cool and play along. Those were my feelings anyway...I thought that I would allow me to get closer to you..."  
  
"So you knew I was hiding it from you? I didn't want to...I'm sorry."  
  
"Likewise. I didn't ask because I wanted to be with you." I walked over and jingled the bell that I had given her. "The this will be...our little secret, okay? Kinda like, don't ask, don't tell."  
  
"But I turn into a cat when I get excited! and I get ears and a tail! Can you handle that part too?"  
  
I smiled and pulled her into a hug. "In that case, I'll hide them like this. No one will find out your secret from me."  
  
She nodded into my chest and smiled. "Okay!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You lives were filled with happiness after that day. We spent so much more time together. We were actually able to be a real couple.  
  
But one day, I saw her after one of her fights....  
  
"Please, don't fight anymore."  
  
I was scared....scared of losing her.  
  
Then she was taken from me. Taken from me by HIM.   
  
I followed.   
  
When I found them, I was filled with so much anger.   
  
I didn't know why or how, but suddenly i was surrounded in light, and when it vanished, I was different.  
  
I went to her.  
  
"Blue Knight!"  
  
"Blue....Knight...?"  
  
It was all clear. The blackouts...the dream...everything.  
  
"I wanted to protect you...Ichigo."  
  
I held her. Finally. Finally I was able to protect her with my own two hands. And that's what I did. As she left to fight with her friends, I fought HIM.   
  
I defeated him so easily. And he laughed.  
  
"Both times...you defeated me so easily both times!"  
  
Soon, his two comrades were with him, the three of them bowing.   
  
"We're here to welcome your awakening...the Blue Knight."  
  
"Welcome me? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You really remember nothing? Don't worry, it will be clear soon enough."  
  
Then they were gone.  
  
Ichigo! She was the only thing on my mind. I raced to her destination. I didn't want to see her in tears like in those horrible nightmares.   
  
"Ichigo!"  
  
"Aoyama-kun?! Where were you?"  
  
"I had to see you...I had to be with you Ichigo..."  
  
From then on I was to fight by her side. I would never leave her again. She was my world. She was my light in the darkness.   
  
I hardly noticed the pains throughout my body. But soon, the pain became too great and overcame me.  
  
Before I knew it, I was lost in darkness. A prisoner in my own body. The true monster that lurked within me was set free, and my beloved risked everything to save me.  
  
In the end, it was her pure heart, her love for me that was able to set free me from the darkness.   
  
I went from someone who cared for nothing and no one, to someone who had fallen in love.  
  
She saved me.  
  
Not only from the evil within me.  
  
But from my own self.   
  
The self that I had closed off to the world.  
  
I had a meaning in life.  
  
I no longer had to look at things from a negative point of view.  
  
I was alive.   
  
I was accepted.  
  
I was loved.  
  
I no longer had to face life alone...  
  
And it was all...  
  
Because of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TA-DA! I just love Masaya x Ichigo ficcies! And I'm so happy that they finally added a Tokyo Mew Mew section! I've been hooked on it ever since I bought the mangas and the anime. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my story! Please R+R!~  
  
Sin Katt~ 


End file.
